fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Blame
Jonathan Blame is the Edolas version of Jonathan Glory. Unlike his Earthland counterpart, Jonathan Blame was found by a Dark Wizard instead of Mana. Background Jonathan Blame was found by a Dark Wizard who found a way to use Earthland magic in Edolas. He found the pills that Mystogan had hidden and stole them to use magic in Edolas. This man brought Jonathan Blame into Earth-land, which he had heard of from the stories of when Natsu and the others came to a Edolas from another world, so that he could learn magic and help plunge the world into darkness. Jonathan grew to become a powerful dark wizard and began wreaking havoc on earth. This was put to an end however, when he encountered his Earthland counterpart, Jonathan Glory. The two engaged each other resulting in a heated battle between the two Jonathans. In the end then victory went to Jonathan Glory. Jonathan Blame was angry that he lost and swore that the next time they meet that the outcome of their battle would be different. Appearance Jonathan bears a huge resemblance to his Earthland counterpart. However, there are some differences. One is that he wears a red vest over his yellow t-shirt covered by a black jacket. He still wears the same black pants but does not have a belt underneath his coat. Lastly, the shoes that he wears are the same but in reverse (yellow shoes with white lining. He also does not wear any headphones as he has no respect for Laxus or any other legal guild members. Personality Jonathan is an Dark Mage, meaning that he does not respect anyone who accepts the rules of the magic council. He is also cunning and very smart when it comes to the Dark arts. This behavior was through the influence of his step-father. Magic and Abilities Dark Body - User cloaks them-self in an aura of Darkness. This enhances both the strength and speed of the user over a period of time. Dark Force - User is able to move a target in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he was giving them a smack from a short distance. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target. Dark Ray - User shoots a powerful ray of darkness from his/her hand towards the enemy. Dark Barrier - User uses darkness Magic to protect himself from an enemy's attack. Dark Explosion - User swipes his hand and a giant explosion appears in front of him. Dark Moment - Dark Moment is a spell that enables the user to cut out the lights in the room he is in, plunging it into darkness and allowing him and his comrades to attack unseen. The spell is controlled from the eye which turns red when the spell is active. Dark Burst - Looking in the general direction of their target, the user triggers a small explosion. Dark Rondo - When cast, Darkness Magic with horror-stricken faces swirl around the user's staff (or around their hands), becoming more and more condensed. The user can then fire the gathered Magic on a wide scale or focused at an enemy.